


All Laced Up

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Corsetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Still in the bathroom, Danny called out, “You have to promise not to laugh.”Smiling to himself, Steve called back through the door. “Danny, I promise I won’t laugh. Will you just get out here?”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	All Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): corsets.

Still in the bathroom, Danny called out, “You have to promise not to laugh.”

Smiling to himself, Steve called back through the door. “Danny, I promise I won’t laugh. Will you just get out here?”

“I want it on the record that this was your idea. Not mine.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. I take full responsibility. Will you--”

Danny opened the door before Steve could finish his sentence. He was wearing a pair of black briefs, and around his torso was a black and navy corset, laced up tight. It pulled his waist in just a bit more than usual, and stopped just under his nipples. His shoulders looked more broad than usual in comparison, and Steve found himself speechless at the sight.

“W-wow,” he managed, reaching for Danny, running a hand down from his shoulder to his hand, taking it and walking backward toward the bed. “Danny, you look…”

He sighed and threw his hands wide. “I feel ridiculous. I can barely breathe.”

“You don’t need to breathe,” Steve assured him, not really aware of what he was saying as he sat down on their bed and looked Danny up and down. “You’re beautiful.”

“I do this for you, you know,” Danny said, letting Steve guide him a few steps closer, until he was standing between Steve’s knees. “I wouldn’t do this for just anybody. Tani calls me up, says, ‘Hey, Danny. I want you to wear women’s clothing. What do you say?’ I say, hell no. But for you?” Danny smiled and rested his arms on Steve’s shoulders. “That’s a different story altogether.”

Once Danny finally stopped talking, Steve smiled up at him and said, “It’s not women’s clothing. It’s specifically from the men’s section of the online shop where I--”

“How much did you pay for this, anyway?” Danny asked, stepping back and looking down at the corset. “I bet they killed you on the shipping, right?”

Catching Danny’s hands and putting them back on his shoulders, Steve said, “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to spend the money, so I spent the money. Can we please stop talking about this so I can actually _enjoy_ what I spent my money on?”

Danny huffed and rolled his eyes, but made a ‘go ahead’ sort of gesture with one hand. 

The problem was, now that Steve had permission to move forward, he wasn’t quite sure _how_ he wanted to do so. So, he let his hands guide him. They usually had pretty good ideas. The first place they wanted to settle was on the cinched-narrow part of Danny’s waist. Steve’s hands didn’t _quite_ fit all the way around, but they got closer than when Danny wasn’t wearing the corset.

Steve’s cock twitched in his board shorts and he muttered, “Fuck.”

“This is really doing it for you, huh?” Danny asked him, tilting Steve’s face up so he didn’t have to bend far to kiss him. 

“It really, really is,” Steve admitted with a grin. “I’m not even sure what I want to do first.” He let his hands wander and they found their way, as they almost inevitably did, to Danny’s ass. Steve squeezed and kneaded Danny’s ass cheeks, his mouth starting to water as he kissed Danny’s neck, then his chest. “Can you lay down on the bed?”

“Probably?” Danny said with a chuckle. He moved more gracefully than Steve would have expected, laying back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. “How’s this?”

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Steve replied, crawling onto the bed over him and giving Danny a series of thorough kisses. He traced the top of the corset with his fingers before scooting back and finding one of Danny’s nipples with his tongue.

“Shit!” Danny sighed, squirming under Steve. “Steve, God! Warn a guy first!”

Sitting back, Steve said, “I am sorry, Daniel. I would like to warn you now that I’m gonna go down on you, if that meets your approval?”

“If that meets-- _Yes_! Yes, of course I approve, you pedantic motherf--”

“Danny?” Steve asked as he grasped the waistline of the briefs his husband was wearing.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Shut up, will you?” Steve let a bit of exasperation into his voice as he pulled Danny’s underwear off and threw them across the room.

Grinning, Danny said, “What? Don’t you like my voice?”

Steve didn’t answer his question. Instead, he grasped Danny’s cock, nicely hard already, and wet it with his tongue.

“Ohhhh,” Danny groaned. “I, um…”

With a chuckle, Steve closed his lips around Danny’s cock and sucked him in. As he pulled back off again, he looked up the line of Danny’s body, past the corset to where he had his head thrown back, chin in the air. Steve wanted him _so much_. Well, to be fair, he always wanted Danny, but something about the corset made his lizard brain really sit up and take notice.

And as soon as Steve had the thought that he wondered what Danny looked like from the back, on his hands and knees, he just _had_ to see it through. His voice sounding wrecked, even to his own ears, Steve said, “God, Danny, turn over!”

“Why?” Danny asked, just because he _had_ to be difficult. 

Reaching over and grabbing the lube out of the bedside drawer, Steve asked him, “Why do you think?”

As he turned over, letting Steve pull him up onto his knees, Danny grumbled, “I’m just saying, a ‘please’ would be nice once in a while.”

Steve took a breath and prayed for the patience he needed to deal with this husband of his. “May I _please_ fuck the shit out of you?” he asked, even as he squeezed lube onto his fingers and then swiped them over Danny’s hole a few times before pressing in.

“This corset thing is really doing it for you, huh?” Danny asked, looking at Steve over his shoulder with a knowing grin.

Slicking up his cock, Steve said, “You have no idea.”

He pressed into Danny slowly, letting him get used to it, trying not to lose it at how tight Danny was at first. Putting his hands on Danny’s waist over the corset didn’t really help matters, but Steve figured if he came, he came. He’d take care of Danny afterward, of course. Still, he wanted just a few minutes of looking at the way Danny’s back muscles shifted over the stark line of the corset as Steve fucked him.

The laces at the back caught Steve’s attention and he slowed down a bit to caress one of the dangling ends with his fingers. “Oh, shit,” he muttered, recognizing how close he was getting just from fondling the laces a bit. Yeah, this was going to have to go in their regular rotation of bedroom things. Steve was sure of it.

“Danny, Danny,” he muttered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the middle of Danny’s back. “Shit, you look so good. All dressed up for me.”

“You caveman,” he replied, reaching back and grabbing Steve’s hand. Danny pushed Steve’s hand down toward his cock, saying, “C’mon, babe. Touch me. Want you to make me come.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. He slowed down a bit, grabbing the lube and putting more on his hand so he could spread it onto Danny’s cock. Once he did, it took him a second to find the good angle again. When he did, Danny cried out, pushing back against him, hips and ass flaring out from where his waist was pulled tight by the corset. 

As soon as Danny started coming, Steve let himself go. He kind of wanted to pull out and come over the laces at the back of the corset, but he wasn’t sure how easy that would be to clean up. Maybe next time.

“Ohhhhhhhh-kay,” Danny muttered, falling down onto the bed and turning over to smile at Steve, who dropped down to the bed beside him. “I take it by your face that you enjoyed yourself?”

“Yes,” Steve said with a grin, reaching over to kiss Danny softly a few times on the lips.

Danny hummed a bit, before pulling back. “While I am glad we found a thing you enjoyed, my ribs are really starting to hurt. Help get me out of this thing?”

“Sure.” Steve reached over and asked, “Do I undo the laces?”

“No,” Danny said, reaching to the middle of his chest. “There’s little hooks down the front. I just gotta suck it in so you can get them undone.”

Steve found the hooks Danny spoke about, and about ten seconds later, they had him out of it. Danny sprawled out on the bed with a sigh of relief. “I can breathe again!”

Rubbing Danny’s ribs before pulling him close, Steve said, “Thank you, Danno.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
